Forbidden
by Rose10
Summary: well hmm...dunno it's a journey thats about all i can think of. o and a little sonny/carly. pleez r/r
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first attempt at writing a GH fic. it'll prolly suck sorry if it does. Ok here it goes. Oh and pleez R/R  
  
(I don't own GH)  
  
***************************************  
  
*The Cellar*  
  
She's standing by the bar alone; I can't look away. She looks back and smiles. I know if I stay here much longer I won't be able to resist going to her. I look away suddenly she does the same. I keep telling myself that this is for the best and that Sonny's right, I can't give her what she needs. She'll get hurt, this for the best.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." Sonny says walking up to me.  
  
"I'm here for Carly, and I don't intend on leaving," I wanted to believe that was the only reason that I was here, for Carly.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Carly?" Sonny asked me, he looked a little nervous.  
  
"No, maybe Courtney has seen her," I motioned to my love, still standing by the bar. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Sonny noticed.  
  
"I'll go ask," he emphasized the word 'I'll' I nod taking one more look at her before making my way outside.  
  
My eyes close as I stand in the cold air. I look up as the snow caresses my face. I think of the time Courtney and me had spent together. From when she kissed me in the rain, to the time she told me about Sonny asking her to go away to College. My thoughts are interrupted when Sonny joins me. He has this look on his face, a look of frantic worry.  
  
"Carly left," he started, "apparently she thinks I'm going to leave her for Brenda. I'm going to go look for her," I nod.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Stay here make sure nothing bad happens," and with that Sonny ran off.  
  
I go back inside. There are people dancing on the dace floor, having a great time. Courtney is no longer by the bar so I decided it is safe to go get a drink.  
  
"Did Sonny go to look for Carly?" Courtney asked coming up behind me.  
  
"Yea, he told me to stay here." I didn't turn around, I couldn't, if I turn around and look at her I won't be able to not hold her, touch her. It's killing me.  
  
"I'm sure she's alright," she puts her hand on my shoulder, and I turn away. I guess she took the hint, she didn't say another thing to me all night.  
  
*************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry it took so long for an update, and I will tell you know, Reviews will make the writing go quicker *Hint, Hint*  
  
Now this is not pertaining to the story but I would like to take this time to tell you that I think Ric is a pompous asshole. And Liz is well a bitch. And I think Coleman needs to wash his hair. Another thing, I am glad Sonny doesn't want Journey to happen... makes it more interesting. Well hope you enjoy the story and REVIEW!!!!!!!  
**************** {Courtney}  
  
*The Cellar*  
  
I hate this guy in front of me. He isn't the same guy I fell in love with, this is the guy that pulled me off the stage at the Oasis, this is the guy I can't stand. This guy is always so cold and unresponsive. I know the guy I love is in this shell of a man, but yet it seems impossible. I know he still loves me, he's just scared, scared for me.  
  
I miss the man I love, the kind, tender, loving man that lived in the loft with me, the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I just hope the man I love will come back soon.  
The club is closed I come back from seeing everyone out. The bartenders finish up cleaning and say their good-byes also. Now it is just me and him. I'm going to make him talk to me whether he likes it or not. I lock the door and go back down the stairs. There he is, the man who once claimed to love me, but now won't even look at me.  
  
I calmly start putting up the chairs onto the tables. After I finish I feel his eyes on me, God, I need a drink. I go to the bar and pour myself some champagne.  
  
"Do you want anything?" I ask not looking at him.  
  
"Scotch," was his cold reply. I pour his scotch and leave it on the bar. I go and turn on some music, I knew the only reason he was here was in case Carly came back.  
  
"You probably need to leave," he said with his eyes fixated on his drink.  
  
"I that what you want? To be here by yourself waiting for her to come back?"  
  
"It's for the best," he looked at me for a second and then with a gulp finished off his scotch.  
  
"For the best?! You honestly think it's for the best for us not to... you know what? I don't want to fight, I'm not leaving." I go and refill my glass and go sit at the table in front of him.  
  
"You know, even if we aren't together, it doesn't mean we can't still talk and be civil towards each other." I motion for him to sit and he does reluctantly.  
  
"I hope Carly is alright," I say trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Carly's strong, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Yea, I'm sure your right," I smile at him hoping to get even a sign of life back, no such luck.  
  
I can't take it anymore. He is just sitting there the same way he is for ten minutes! I don't even think he has blinked!  
  
"God, Jason stop it!" I yell at him getting out of my chair and start to pace the room.  
  
"Stop what?" he asks still in his cold uncaring voice.  
  
"This! Stop sitting there in your trance! Your accomplishing nothing except making me madder at Sonny for turning you back into this cold uncaring jerk!"  
  
"You know what your the one who needs to stop!" he says standing to face me. (a/n ok when reading what Jason is saying, because I know he would never really yell at Courtney, picture Jason using the tone he uses w/Brenda and combine it with when Sonny yells at Courtney. This helps and it is extremely funny to think about.) He sounds angry, but I don't care, he made me angry.  
  
"Oh really?" I ask crossing my arms.  
  
"Yes really, you need to stop blaming Sonny! I was my decision! I'm the one who choose to stop seeing you, I'm the one who decided, Sonny had nothing to do with it."  
  
I'm standing in front of him in shock. He really was the one to decide. I gaze into his eyes, looking for assurance that there still was a chance. I see nothing; he is still the cold man I despise. I look away; I can't look into those eyes.  
  
"I and you didn't even think I should have a part in making this decision?"  
  
My breathing is becoming more rapid. My eyes full of unshed tears. There is only one way to make sure he is telling me the truth that he is over me.  
  
I put my hand softly on his cheek. He tenses and pulls my hand off him. Not this time. I cup his face in my hands pulling our faces together. To my surprise, he doesn't pull away. He pulls my closer and puts his forehead on mine. I look into his now softer blue eyes, I see emotion, I see my love.  
  
I take the chance pulling his lips to mine. He seems surprised at first but then kisses me back. I missed him so much, I missed this so much.  
{Jason}  
  
I know I shouldn't have let her kiss me, but I couldn't resist the temptation anymore. As much as a hate to admit it, I can't bare to be with out her. It had been killing me.  
  
{Courtney}  
  
We haven't kissed like this since the night we had 'dinner.' After what seemed like an eternity, we pull apart. Are lips are swollen, and we are gasping for breath.  
  
"Courtney..." he said shaking his head.  
  
"Jason, no. Don't do this, you can't just leave me again."  
  
"I have to," was all he said before walking out of the club leaving me alone to cry in the silence.  
  
*********** 


End file.
